The present invention relates to a developer container for use with a developer-replenishing device in a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar electrophoto-graphic image forming apparatus.
A developer container for use with a developer replenishing device in for example, a copier is generally comprised of a container body holding a developer, a rotary cover covered on the container body, a propelling member suspended in the container body and extended out of one end of the container body for turning by a driving mechanism in the copier to propel the developer out of a developer dispensing outlet at the container body. The copier for use with this structure of developer container has rotary holder means designed to receive the developer container. When a developer container is installed in the copier, the container body of the developer container is rotated in one direction to open the developer dispensing outlet, enabling the contained developer to be propelled out of the developer dispensing outlet upon an operation of the copier. This rotary holder means has a complicated structure, and is inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, this rotary holder means tends to be damaged during installation of a developer container.